It Began With A Waltz
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: I, Blaise Zabini, refuse to dance with someone that has the same fashion taste as barmy Trelawney. One-shot. Yule Ball fic. Blaise/OC.


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun with her characters. :)

* * *

**_"Opportunity dances with those already on the dance floor."  
- H. Jackson Brown Jr.

* * *

_

You would think that I would be spending my first Yule Ball dancing the night away, but due to the fact that my date seemed to ditch me, it would appear that I would be spending the evening sulking at a corner table. Hermione looked absolutely stunning in her gown, dancing with Viktor Krum, who seemed to adore her. I remember Hermione introducing me to him earlier.

"_Ivana! You look absolutely beautiful!" Hermione said to me as she walked towards me, with Viktor closely following._

_I smiled at her, "Thanks, Mione. You look stunning in that dress." I looked at Viktor, and smiled politely at him._

"_Oh! How silly of me. Ivana, this is Viktor Krum. Viktor this is Ivana Lewis, she's a Ravenclaw in my year," Hermione said as she introduced us._

_I flashed him a brilliant smile as he took my hand and kissed it. _

"_Pleasure meeting you," he said to me._

"_Likewise," I replied back, "Mione, you guys have to go up and get ready for your grand entrance. I'll see you later, okay?" _

_She beamed at me, "Will do. Bye!"_

I look down at my royal blue strapless dress. It compliments the color of my eyes, and I had fallen in love with it the second my eyes saw it. My dark brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun.

If I had been attending a ball with my mother, it would usually be when I was visiting my grandparents in Russia. At the several balls we would attend, she would be trying to pair me up with several rich Russian boys. Oh, she has never told me that straight out, but I know my mother. She wants me to marry a nice rich, Russian boy and have several Russian babies. But I think she overlooks the fact that _her _mother expected her to do that, and guess what she did? She married an Englishman and here I am today. If she thinks that she can control that aspect of my life, she will have a very rude awakening whenever that time comes.

I don't mind going to those balls, I usually enjoy myself immensely, but every time I dance with one of those boys, there's a little voice in the back of my head that says, _"Is he the one that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with, according to my mother?"_

I sighed and continued to stare longingly at the couples gracefully dancing.

-x-

I really didn't know what to make of this Yule Ball. I scanned the couples dancing, and grimaced when I landed on Longbottom dancing with the youngest Weasley. With the pained expression on her face, it was quite obvious that Longbottom kept stepping one her feet. I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

My date left me after I had refused to dance with her. It's not that I _can't_ dance; I just wanted to get rid of her. She was starting to get on my nerves, and I don't know much about women's ball gowns, but her dress was absolutely _hideous._ I, Blaise Zabini, _refuse _to dance with someone that has the same fashion taste as barmy Trelawney. I started to scan the tables, and found most of them empty.

I did find a girl wearing a royal blue dress sitting at one of the tables by herself, staring moodily at the dancers. I recognized her as a Ravenclaw in my year. Her name's Ivana Lewis, I believe. I saw her sigh, and I made up my mind.

I'm going to ask her to dance.

-x-

Watching people enjoy themselves while you're still sulking at an empty table gets boring _really_ fast. Also, the hope that I might be asked to dance was on its final thread. If someone doesn't even _acknowledge _my presence in the next five minutes, I'm going to turn in early. I got up from my chair, and smoothed out my dress, and was about to leave when I almost collided with somebody.

How _graceful._ I looked up into the face of the person I _almost _collided into, and I didn't hide my surprise.

"Blaise Zabini," I said, recovering from the surprise. "Can I help you with anything?"

He smirked at me, "Actually, Ivana Lewis, you can."

I arched my eyebrow, "Oh? What do you need my help with?"

"Do you know how to waltz?" he asked me.

"Of course I know how to waltz," I said indignantly. _Blaise Zabini _asking _me _if I know how to _waltz?_ Is this some kind of odd prank?

There's that _damn_ smirk again. "Prove it," he said to me as he extended his hand out for me to take.

I stared at his hand, debating whether or not I should do this. I looked up at him, and he was smirking. Oh, how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face.

Then, with a devious grin, I accepted his hand as he led me towards the dance floor.

_Blaise Zabini, prepare to be amazed._

-x-

Okay, so I actually didn't _ask _her to dance, I made it more of a _challenge _for her to prove that she's a good dancer. Ravenclaws never turn down a challenge when it comes to a battle of ability.

She's actually a really good dancer. A _brilliant _dancer. I've noticed that people are staring at us, but I haven't mentioned it to her. She seems like the type that would chicken out when she's under the spotlight.

"They're staring at us, you know," Ivana said to me, completely relaxed.

_Or maybe she isn't one of those types._

"I know," I said.

"With their gawking, it's like they've never seen anyone dance a waltz before," she said, sounding amused.

"How did you learn to waltz anyways?" I asked, curious about how she became an excellent dancer.

"I've been going to balls for as long as I can remember. Its second nature to me," she said as I twirled her.

"I've never seen you at any of the balls I've been to," I said, a little confused as to why I haven't seen her before.

She laughed. It's quite a beautiful laugh, if I do say so. "I've never been to any of _those _balls. I've gone to _Russian _balls," she explained.

_Oh._ That's when I remembered her mother is a Russian pureblood that married an English pureblood. Even though I don't know her that well, I know about her family history. Hell, _all _purebloods do.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, is all," I said nonchalantly, trying to down play the face that I'm actually _impressed_ with her dancing skills.

She smirked at me. "You think I'm a brilliant dancer, don't you?" she asked me cheekily.

"I don't know about _brilliant_, but you are good," I said.

-x-

I decided not to say anything, knowing that would probably be as close to a compliment that I would get from Blaise Zabini.

We were both silent, just listening to the music played by the band.

-x-

"It's getting late," I said as we slowly danced across the floor.

"Yeah, it is," he said softly.

"I should go," I said reluctantly.

He let go of me, and took a step back, "I'll walk you to your Common Room."

I gave him a small smile, "That's very kind of you."

"No problem really," he said to me as we exited the Great Hall.

We walked mostly in silence, except for when I had to take my heels off, since they were _killing _me.

"Well, here we are," Blaise said as we approached the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Yeah," I said quietly as I felt a wave of emotions come at me. I blushed as I realized why I was getting nervous.

_I want Blaise Zabini to kiss me._

I looked down towards the ground, hoping that he didn't notice my blush. I felt his eyes on me, and I hesitantly looked up. He was staring at me shamelessly, and I couldn't help but look away.

We stood there awkwardly for a least a minute.

"I'm…I'm going to go," I said as I slowly walked towards the entrance.

"Wait, a second," Blaise said as I felt him grab my hand. I turned around to face him.

He looked me straight in the eye and started to lean in. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me full on the mouth.

It wasn't a mind blowing kiss, but I knew that he would was going to be an amazing kisser. Just when I started to like the kiss, he pulled back.

We both grinned stupidly at each other, and I have no idea how long we stood there.

When I finally managed to form coherent sentences, I said, "Well, goodnight."

"Good night," he said.

I silently listened to the question the Portrait gave me and I whispered the question. I turned to look back at him, but he was gone.

I then quickly walked into the Common Room, and noticing that it was deserted, I started to jump up and down like some giddy fan girl.

Blaise Zabini just made my night one to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Feedback is appreciated. :)**


End file.
